the switch
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: spencer and ashley end up trading bodies and they go through a bad breakup. their past experiences come to surface and they come of age in this south fic. co-written with Travis Vick, operator of the twitter SONOnline
1. breakup

Spencer and Ashley were a couple for over a year now. They were just about to graduate and become college students. One night after a drunken Ashley accidentally kisses another girl who isn't Spencer chaos ensues. Ashley is in her loft after the party chaos and after spencer has yelled at her and told her to get out of her life. She wants to make amends. She wants to move on but she also doesn't want to let go. Spencer won't return Ashley's calls. She won't even listen to her voicemails. Ashley regrets ever making out with some girl whose name she doesn't even know while high on pot and under the influence of 2 strawberry margaritas. Ashley leaves one final voicemail before passing out asleep exhausted

Cut to flashback at the party

Ashley and a chick named Megan are making out at a party and they are smoking a joint.

Spencer is also drinking and talking to Chelsea in the living room of her house and her party. She goes to go look for Ashley. She asks her fellow guests if anyone knows where Ashley is. She feels worried when she hears someone say they saw Ashley take off upstairs with some random girl. She makes her way groggily up the steps and opens door after door. All she says are couples heavily making out. She finally makes it to her room and finds Ashley laying down holding a joint in an embrace with a blonde haired blue eyed woman. Anger takes over her. She's pissed beyond belief and recognition. Ashley notices Spencer as Spence pulls the girls apart and drags Megan by her hair.

"How could you do this you skanks?!" Spencer yells super loudly and angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't even know what I was doing I'm high.."

Megan rushes out of the room and Spencer chases her down the stairs

"Get out and don't come back ever!"

Spencer returns upstairs and finds a crying Ashley. Ashley is heartbroken and very apologetic, however Spencer is not remorseful at all.

"It will never happen again!" Ashley says rather loudly and sternly.

"You're right it never will. We are through. Pack your shit and leave for good!" Spencer yells

Ashley does and leaves Spencer's room and house regretfully. She walks home.

Cut to the next day.

The day after the party Ashley and Spencer are waking up slightly hungover. Spencer checks her phone texts and missed calls and voicemails. Not shockingly they are all from Ashley. Ashley is sad and crying in the voicemails. Ashley is sorry and Spencer is sad now. She gets a call at that moment from Ashley. She picks up.

"Hello?!" Spencer asks with a stern tone.

"Please meet me at the park. I'm sorry I wanna explain."

"Fine but you only get five minutes" Spencer says and ends the call.


	2. the switch

At the park.

Spencer is on a bench and Ashley walks up to her. Spencer is giving Ashley angry looks. Ashley is crying. She wants to be forgiven and be with spencer again.

"Time starts now. Explain yourself!" Spencer says in a demanding tone.

"You're everything to me I love you I wanna be with you. I would never cheat. Please forgive me." Ashley says in a sad voice.

"No I can't go through with this again. I loved you but I took a cheater back once and it ended badly. We are through." Spencer says trying to hold back sobs.

"Can we be friends please and move on. Please give me a second chance. I still love you spencer." Ashley says apologetically.

"No I am moving on. I don't hate you but I can't forgive you. Goodbye ash."

"please wait I love you."

"I cant that was before I did love you." Spencer says with sorrow and regret.

"Then don't leave please lets not do this please." Ashley says on the verge of tears.

"We're through."

There's a statue an Incan statue in the park. A spell has already been cast. Ashley and spencer are both heartbroken. Spencer starts walking away. Ashley is still standing still. They don't know whats in store for either of them next but they will find out come tomorrow morning. The statue has a magical ancient and mysterious power that enables peoples to switch bodies with one another. It has been around as an ancient tradition for centuries.

The next day.. the present

Ashley wakes up and she is groggy and she wipes the sleep from her eyes. Today seems different… she cant quite explain it or put a finger on it but she feels like a different person. She gets up and conveys her surroundings. She is thinking that shes definitely not inside her own room. Her bed is not purple and there is no mirror or desk at the foot of her bed. Her closet is closed instead of open and messy with scattered clothes like it usually is.

She gets up and goes to find the nearest mirror which is in the bathroom. She shrieks in shock. She has smaller boobs, blonde hair, and her eyes aren't brown. Shes not Ashley Davies, shes suddenly Spencer Carlin.

Cut to..

Spencer awakes she falls out of bed and gets up. She realized her pajamas aren't hers and that shes hungover even though she didn't drink the day before. She stumbles to the bathroom and looks into the mirror with horror. She screams. Her boobs are bigger her house isn't her house and her surrounding are completely different. She suddenly realizes that this is her ex girlfriends house. Ashley Davies house to be exact. She doesn't like this and she is completely uncomfortable and unsettled with her surroundings.

Ashley as Spencer calls the real Ashley and she picks up as Spencer…

"Hello?!" Ashley as Spencer asks

"what happened why am I you and why are you me?" Spencer the real Spence asks.

"I don't know what the hell is going on?!"

"Its probably the fight. I think we should meet."

"At the statue? Ok give me 10 see ya there."

They both hang up.

Spencer and Ashley meet up at the park in front of the statue and the park is near empty.

"I wish I could be me again the real deal. The real one and only Spencer Carlin." Pretend Ashley says.

"And I want to be the real Ashley Davies again."

The statue not surprisingly gives out no response back. They decide to try again and they are more apologetic this time.

"I want to be me again Im sorry for what I did to Spencer," Spencer as Ashley says in an apologetic tone.

"I forgive Ashley please change us back," the fake Ashley says.

Still nothing. Both girls are confused and want things to go back to normal.

"Ill never cheat on Spencer again we will both be happy."

"I forgive her we just want to go back to normal."  
The statue is still silent.

"Well I guess we have to keep trying. Maybe tomorrow it will happen. Maybe it has to happen overnight," Ashley as Spencer says.

"So Im stuck as you for another day at least?"

"Looks that way. I don't want this either. Lets just stop fighting." The real spencer says.

"Ok promise. Lets do something self-less so the statue can see we are genuinely remorseful."

"Sounds good Ill let you come up with something. And Ash, Im sorry"

To be continued


	3. park again

Spencer and Ashley are still at the empty park in front of the statue. Unexpectedly, the girls simultaneously experience flashbacks. Ashley as Spencer sees Spencer the night of the party, after Ashley left. Spencer slammed her door. She's crying uncontrollably. Ashley can once again feel Spencer's pain as deeply as if everything Spencer felt in these moments is happening to her.

Spencer throws herself on her bed her arms flailing about punching her pillows. Then she screamed loudly into one. That's when she noticed her pillows as well as everything in the bed smelled like Ashley and that slut Megan. The smell must have been burned into Spencer's mind because Ashley can smell the two distinct scents of herself and Megan. Next, Ashley could feel Spencer's white hot rage in that moment, as Spencer got up from her bed and began furiously throwing her bedding all over her room and to the floor, where her heart might as well been. Ashley's heart feels like it is literally sinking Ashley's flashback ends with her struggling to stand under the weight of her guilt and self loathing.

Meanwhile, Spencer as Ashley is flashing back to the same night. Spencer sees Ashley after she got home from the party; she can hear Ashley contemplating suicide. Ashley thought "Without Spencer, who would really care if I wasn't here? Dad and Ky would have each other. They're strong enough to make it without me. Without me here they'll grow closer! I don't give a fuck about Christine. Spencer was my reason for living. I don't deserve to live anymore." Then, Spencer sees Ashley as she tries to commit suicide by taking an entire bottle of her anti depressants at once, and washing them down with bourbon, just when Ashley's anguish is about to consume her, Spencer sees Ashley decides she doesn't want to give up on her and Spencer just yet.

She runs to her bathroom and forces herself to through the pills up. Seeing this as Ashley makes Spencer very sad. In that moment, Spencer feels every bit of Ashley's depression. These feelings make her empathetic to Ashley's want to die. The flashbacks are over. The time in each other's bodies, and the ability for them to see what their actions and reactions have done to the other person, have finally driven them through the last road block to their hearts. They now realize how fragile life is. They know the pain being apart has caused. Both girls stand at a distance sobbing, trying to compose themselves before addressing each other.

It doesn't work. So, without coordinating it they run to each other, outstretching their arms for an embrace. Both keep talking at the exact same time. "I'm Sorry!" It's okay!" I understand now!" "I love you" They kiss, but what should be a great feeling accompany the end of their fighting, feels weird. They pull away from the kiss, open their eyes, and are taken aback. Spencer as Ashley "That was weird for you too right" She says hoping Ashley will agree. Ashley as Spencer does agree.

"Kinda like kissing myself." They laugh it off Then, Ashley continues. "We'll try again when we're back in our own bodies." Spencer nods. The girl's turn their attention to the statue. Ashley as Spencer says in a confused tone to the statue. "Why the hell haven't you switched us back?" Spencer interrupts her out of concern. "Be nice we don't want to make it mad…It might turn us into frogs next. Who knows?" Ashley laughs, and proceeds to question the statue without swearing at it. "I thought the way this worked was you make us switch lives so we could see things from each other's perspective? Isn't that the idea? We switch so we can find our way back right?" Not surprisingly the statue didn't respond. Spencer as Ashley decides to take a turn talking to the statue. "She's right. We're back together please switch us back? She said nicely." Ashley as Spencer to her girlfriend, it probably knows everything. If it can show us each other's memories and thoughts it probably has the power to see them for itself." Spencer as Ashley "Maybe we need to go do some research?" Ashley nods then her face lights up as she gets an idea. "We should call Aiden!" Spencer as Ashley is skeptical. "That's your big idea?" Ashley as Spencer "Uh huh, he's a big supernatural buff." Spencer looks at her girlfriend with an intrigued look on her face. "Whatever works!" They leave the park holding hands.


	4. helping hand

Spencer wakes up in Ashley's body, after falling out of Ashley's bed. She realizes something has happened. she's experiencing it all with a deep guilt, worse than she's ever known. She keeps hearing Ashley's voice saying things like "I'm such a dumbass!" "How could I do this to Spencer?" "I know I was drunk and high, but that was fucked up!" "Damn it Davies, every time you got something good in your life, you fuck it up!" "Spencer's the best thing that's ever happened to you and now you've lost her for good!"  
After hearing Ashley's thoughts, Spencer feels bad. She talks to Ashley's thoughts as if Ashley was standing right there..."You haven't lost me for good."

Spencer as Ashley calls Aiden and he answers his cell rather quickly. "Hey Ash how are you?" He asks enthused. "It's me Spencer. Not Ashley. You won't believe this but we changed places," she says quickly and out of breath. "No you can't be you're probably being drunk Ashley because that makes no sense," Aiden says confused. "I'll get Ashley as me to confirm it. Hold on I'll add her to the call." She rings Ashley and she answers and they are in a group call. "It's true we switched places," Ashley as Spencer says. "Ok who took the real Spencer and Ashley and where can I find them?" He says dumbfounded. He speaks in disbelief. "You're going to have to do better than that to prove you are who you say you are." Spencer as Ashley plays along "I Spencer, don't know much about you, but she Ashley been your friend forever. So, if I, Spencer can tell you something only Ashley knows would that prove it?" Aiden is intrigued. "Yeah, go for it" he says in doubt.

Spencer as Ashley isn't 100% sure if this will work, but she thinks it will because they've been access each other's memories at different moments. The problem is whether the sprit in the statue will let Spencer access a memory for a trivial reason. She pauses for a moment, long enough to create doubt in all three of their minds. Then, she has it. She starts laughing and answers. "You like dressing up in girl's clothes…you and Ashley use to play dress up after school." Aiden believes the girls switched, but now he's pissed. "Ashleyyy! You swore you'd never tell!" Spencer as Ashley "She didn't have to; I have some of her memories…just the one's the spirit wants to notice". Aiden's still pissed and wants to get even with Ashley, to Ashley as Spencer "Oh yeah? Did you know Ashley Davies isn't her birth name? "Spencer is surprised. "Really?" Spencer as Aiden don't!" Ashley begs. Aiden speaks up "Ashley's birth name was "Les Paul Davies" Spencer "that's kind of cool you're named after a kind of guitar?" Spencer as Ashley "I hate it, but they're daddy's favorite kind of guitars. Thankfully, Christine had it changed to Ashley Marie Davies. It's the only good thing she's ever done for me."

There is an awkward pause then Ashley as Spencer breaks the silence. "Uh guys, can we get back to us getting back into our own bodies? The three are focused again Aiden says. "According to legend, the statue's powers only become activated when they're needed. For instance, if something goes against the natural order of things. It is supposed protect destiny. So, what went wrong between you two?" "We had the biggest fight and now we are paying for it. After a night we woke up in each other's bodies and haven't changed back since," Spencer as Ashley says sounding defeated. Aiden asks. "Ok why were you two fighting?"Spencer as Ashley "I was mad at Ashley because I caught her making out with someone else." Aiden "Ok I'll do some research, and meet you both in two hours at the Sip," Aiden says in a disbelieving voice. He hangs up. Ashley as Spencer trying to reassure her girlfriened "Spencer we can get through this. See you soon."

Two hours later... Ashley, Spencer and Aiden are all at the Sunset Sip which is a large coffee shop located on the famous Sunset Strip in West Hollywood. They are seated with their favorite beverages, in a private booth near the back. Aiden has papers with stuff printed out about the Incan statue. "It's all right here. In ancient times, when destiny was disrupted, two parties changed bodies. A spell was cast within twelve hours. Their bodies were switched only until they realized they belong together, the spirit within the statue was satisfied they truly meant it, and that seeing things from the others perspective has made them strong enough to last forever no matter what. Words weren't enough to show it." Aiden says shocked. "I think we can come up with something. After spending more time together, again I realize I was wrong. I can make it up to you," Ashley as Spencer says to Spencer as Ashley. "Ok but it has to mean something and you have to give it some thought. It has to be a surprise to me," Spencer says as she grabs Ashley into a hug.

Cut to later that night. Spencer and Ashley were going to meet up at the movies. When spencer is late Ashley calls her. She doesn't answer. Ashley traces Spencer's phone. She's at a convenience store down the street. She runs there. She sees her body held at gunpoint by a guy in a mask dressed all in black. She runs into the store her feet barely holding her up. She is scared for her life and for her friends life. She knows tae kwon doe. She stands up to the guy who is robbing the store and takes him down but she slips and falls. She gets up and he shoots her in the leg.  
"Ashley! Don't let me lose you!" Spencer says to Ashley in her body. 

To be continued


	5. addicted

Cut to: the hospital Ashley is in critical condition inside Spencer's body and the real Spencer in Ashley's body is in the waiting room. She's writing a new song about Ashley and what happened.

Addicted by Kelly Clarkson

It's like you're a drug It's like you're a demon I can't face down It's like I'm stuck It's like I'm running from you all the time And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek is misery all around It's like you're a leech Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe Without you inside of me And I know I let you have all the power And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

Paula comes into the waiting room and tells Spencer that she shouldn't worry that Ashley was very lucky Spencer was there they are doing their best and she can't say for sure what's going to happen yet, but the. She tells her daughter to go home unless she wants to wait but it could be awhile. Of course, Paula knew that the love the girls share wouldn't allow Spencer to leave. Spencer is holding back tears, but Paula may not know about the switch, but she can see that the girl in front of her is hurting. She is very empathetic.

She ushers Spencer to a corner of the room, and whispers "I could lose my career for telling you this, but they just did an x-ray, the bullet is lodged in her heart, but somehow it isn't disturbing any of its function." Spencer is confused, but optimistic for the first time since the incident. Paula continues "She's not out of the woods yet. The bullet has to be removed; then, there may be some damage to the heart we can't see at the moment because of the bullet. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Paula leaves Spencer feeling better. She sits down, takes a moment to let everything sink in, and continues to write.

It's like I'm lost It's like I'm giving up slowly It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me Leave me alone And I know these voices in my head Are mine alone And I know I'll never change my ways If I don't give you up now Later on, a nurse finally lets her into the room with Ashley. She lies by her side holding her hand. She starts singing to her…

It's like I can't breathe It's like I can't see anything Nothing but you I'm addicted to you It's like I can't think Without you interrupting me In my thoughts In my dreams You've taken over me It's like I'm not me It's like I'm not me I'm hooked on you I need a fix I can't take it Just one more hit I promise I can deal with it I'll handle it, quit it Just one more time Then that's it Just a little bit more to get me through this


	6. a confession

Spencer and Ashley are at the hospital still and Spencer wakes up as Ashley by the real Ashley's side. Spencer is in pain and agony but the important thing is she's alive and Ashley and Spencer are on better terms now. They still need to figure out how to switch back and they need to help each other through it step by step. They know they won't get back to who they really are by bickering and fighting.

"I wish none of this had ever happened and I'm so sorry," Ashley claims as she takes a hold of the real Spencer's hand.

Spencer pulls away from the real Ashley and she looks in the other direction refusing to look at Ashley in her body.

"I don't know what to do but I don't want to be stuck as you anymore," the real Spencer says with dismay in her tone.

"You took a bullet for me but we still haven't switched back I don't understand," Ashley says sadly.

"I will get better and fight this. We need to go back to the statue ok?" the real Spencer says with sincerity.

"Feel better ok I love you," Ashley as Spencer says.

She gets up from the chair she's sitting in and kisses Spencer on the forehead. She walks out and sees Paula by the door. She heard everything.

"Wow I wondered why my Spencer changed the way she dresses and her eating habits lately. Now I know," Paula says with astonishment. She is smiling at Ashley though which is a good sign.

"I am so confused myself Paula but we switched. It wasn't a shooting star. We were being selfish and we switched places because of a statue," Ashley as Spencer says.

Paula breathes a deep sigh of relief and she touches the real Ashley's arm. She is still in shock and at a loss for words. She is torn between wanting to believe and wanting to be in denial.

"I can't believe this but even though I want to believe it's a joke I have a feeling you two aren't lying," Paula says with utmost certainty.

"We are telling the truth I'm afraid to break it to you unfortunately," she tells Paula with dismay.

"Well I hope you are learning something from this and I hope things go back to normal soon. I wanted to say though, I never disliked you Ashley or harbored feelings of resentment towards you. And I won't tell anyone about this not even Arthur," she says as she gives Ashley a hug.

Ashley smiles up at Paula and she breaks the embrace. Paula goes back in to check on her daughter in the hospital bed. Spencer is half asleep but wakes up groggily. She smiles at her mom. 

"I know Spencer. I heard everything," Paula says as she kisses her real daughter's forehead. The real Spencer looks so confused and she's kind of worried. Paula reassures her by stroking her daughter's hair.

"Mom it's me Spencer. You knew that? For how long?" Spencer asks her mom.

"I just found out but I thought you weren't you for awhile now. Now my suspicions are confirmed," Paula says with a heavy heart.

They just sit quiet like that for a few minutes until Spencer's phone rings. It's Ashley. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hey! What's up?" Spencer asks.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me, ya know when you get better?" Ashley asks the love of her life.

Spencer is contemplating this for a minute but she wants to go with her ex so much. They are friends and need each other. Plus it could be a great opportunity to hopefully change back again.

"Sure I will go to the dance with you. I can't wait to get out of here," Spencer says with determination.

Ashley smiles and she does a happy dance. Luckily, Spencer cannot see. She knows Spencer has quite some time to recover and recuperate.

"I love you," Ashley says with complete honesty.

"I love you too," Spencer as Ashley says back.


	7. the prom

It's the night of the prom and Spashley is going together. Ashley cannot wait to play live with her father Raife Davies. At Ashleys house shes putting on makeup, singing in the mirror and getting all dolled up. At the Carlin house, Spencer is all dressed up and she is fixing her hair. She goes downstairs to greet her parents.

"I cant believe how beautiful my daughter is. Paul come see this," Arthur says with a smile on his face cheerily.

"You look amazing Spencer!" Paula says enthusiastically. She has her camera in hand.

"I can't wait for tonight I wonder when Ashley will be here."

"She needs to take a picture with you for the family scrapbook," Paula says all hyped up.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Arthur answers. Ashley is there with a red rose and a limo.

"Hey Mr. Carlin! Is Spencer ready?" Ashley asks with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ashley you're here!" Spencer yells as she runs over to Ashley and hugs her.

"Hey Mrs. Carlin is it time for a picture?"

"Yes it is glad youre here Ashley." Paula says warm-heartedly.

They pose for the picture with big smiles and another picture with them holding each other.

As they go to prom in the limo, they sip champagne and listen to the new Purple Venom EP.

At the prom they are greeted at the door by Chelsea and Glen. Chelsea is very pregnant.

"Hey Chelsea you look so pretty!" Ashley says as she puts a hand on Chelsea's belly.

"You too Ashley and same to you Spencer," she says cheerfully.

"Can't wait to see you both get crowned queen and queen," Glen says hopefully.

"Thanks Glen, I hope so," Spencer says wistfully.

"We'll see you two later," Ashley says.

Aiden makes his way over to Ashley and Spencer.

"Looking fine my ladies. Its great to see you both," Aiden says raising his glass of punch.

"I go onstage soon I'm so nervous," Ashley says.

"Ashley hows my beautiful daughter and her gorgeous date?" Raife says as he makes his way over to Spashley.

"I am great. I cant wait to share my song Hold On with the school," Ashley says with determination.

"We should get ready to go on. Nice seeing you again Spencer," He says as he saunters off.

Ashley gives Spencer a peck on the lips and she follows her dad backstage.

Chelsea goes onstage a few minutes later to announce purple venom.

"Give it up for the legendary Raife Davies and his lovely daughter Ashley Davies and their band purple venom!"

Everyone applauds loudly and cheers especially Spencer who is front row.

"I want to dedicate this song to the girl who has helped me through so much. Even if I have taken her for granted in the past she is always there for me and I cannot imagine living without her. Shes my rock. This song is for Spencer Carlin and its called Hold on!" Ashley says with enthusiasm.

She throws Spencer another rose and Spencer catches it.

The song starts and Raife starts playing the guitar.

Spent your life searching Waiting in line

I know you're holding on to watch you can find

When the light is fading and it's hard to see

I hope you know you're still a part of me

So hold on Hold on to me Hold on Hold on to me

The crowd cheers and applauds. They move into their next song and the next. Ashley then asks Spencer to come up onstage.

"I want Spencer to come up here because theres a song I want to cover and she should be up here with me to sing it," Ashley says happily as Spencer comes up onstage.

Ashley starts the song and she can't take her eyes off of Spencer. The song is Love Song

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

Spencer joins in on the chorus and her and Ashley start dancing.

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

The crowd cheers and they kiss. Ashley and her dad do a few more songs and they take their final bows.

Next the king and queen are to be announced. First theres a vote. Ashley and Spencer vote for themselves and their friends vote for them too.

Ashley and Spencer are holding hands sitting impatiently in their seats waiting for the winners to be announced. They are so worried they wont win but happy they have each other. They don't win but Clay and Chelsea do.

"Thank you for voting for us and I am so glad to stand up here with Glen," Chelsea says as she waves to the crowd.

"Ashley I am so glad they won they really deserve to," Spencer says with enthusiasm.

"Me too I am glad its them if it cant be us."

They hug and kiss.

Clay and Chelsea are doing a slow dance on the dance floor.

Everyone is pretty stoked for the camping trip after the prom. They dance the night away with some eighties music. Aiden isn't too happy though and hes all alone in the corner. He is getting drunk.

After Chelsea and Clay have finished dancing to the song Chelsea makes her way over to Ashley and Spencer.

"Hey Ash and Spence, I think you both were robbed I felt you deserved to win," Chelsea says as she hugs each of them. Clay is smiling next to Chelsea and hugs his sister Spencer too.

"Let's toast to Spencer and Ashley the real winners in our hearts and minds," Clay proclaims as he goes to get punch for everyone.

They toast and joke around, laugh a bit, enjoy each other's company with Aiden nowhere to be seen now.

"Are we all ready to go on that camping trip and really get this party started?" Ashley exclaims with vigor and enthusiasm as they bring their glasses up together and clink them together.

"Hell ya!" Spencer echoes in reply along with Clay agreeing in unison. 

"Definitely lets go!" Chelsea answers as she takes a gulp of her punch.

They all hug and make their way to their cars so they can go on the camping trip.


	8. Camping trip

The gang is camping out and roasting marshmallow and toasting smores. They are getting drunk and listening to the radio. Spencer and Ashley are sitting next to each other and holding hands and feeding each other. Meanwhile Aiden is nearby and watching Spencer and Ashley closely while he chugs down his 40 oz of beer.

"I had so much fun at the dance!" Ashley gushes as she kisses Spencer.

"I love you Ashley!" Spencer says with another kiss back.

"I love you too!" Ashley says and hugs Spencer.

"You are both so adorable I love how happy you both are together again," Chelsea says with sincerity.

"I am glad you think that, thanks Chels," Ashley says with a smile.

"Ok I can't take this anymore. I just can't this is bogus!" Aiden says slurring his words and takes another gulp of his booze.

"What is your problem, man?" Glen asks in astonishment.

"Ya calm down and stop you're drunk!" Ashley says with worry in her voice.

"No you know what screw that. I'm coming clean, because Spencer deserves to know this," Aiden says pissed.

"Aiden please calm down and think about what you're saying just calm down," Spencer says sounding freaked out.

Aiden falls down and gets back up and finishes his 40 oz. He throws it out into the ocean behind him.

He goes up to Ashley and kisses her forcefully on the cheek.

"What the hell!" Ashley yells as Glen pushes Aiden down forcefully.

Aiden gets up and starts hitting Glen. Glen fights back but they break things up because Glen decides to be the bigger man and to walk away.

"What is wrong with you, Aiden?" Ashley shrieks.

"Ok I'll tell you, Spencer, Ashley and I had a thing. We were together. We had sex we dated. There, the secrets out," Aiden says pissed.

"What?! Ashley I thought you were a lesbian!" Spencer yells.

"Aiden and I were barely together. It wasn't that serious," Ashley says on the verge of tears now.

"No I don't care I don't wanna hear it. You kept Aiden a secret which makes this so messed up," Spencer says with sadness.

"I don't want to lose you and I will answer your questions, tell you everything you want to know.." She starts trailing off.

"No its done I'm just so pissed off right now Ash and I don't want to talk about it. I've been drinking and I'm tired so goodnight!" Spencer says with such bitterness.

Ashley falls down and Chelsea holds her as she cries loudly.


	9. making amends

The next day Ashley and Spencer are packing up to leave the park and finish the camping trip. They don't say much to each other. Ashley scolds herself in her head for being so completely stupid for what she did to Spencer and she feels that she screwed up things between them even more. Spencer doesn't even look at Ashley. She leaves with Chelsea and Clay. Glen gives Ashley a ride and Aiden goes off on his own. Later that day Spencer as Ashley goes over to Spencer's house.

She rings the doorbell and knocks. Ashley as Spencer answers.

Both girls start to feel somewhat hopeful and relieved. Seeing each other makes them happy even if they aren't in their own bodies right now and even if they drive each other wild sometimes.

Ashley as Spencer steps out onto the porch and closes the door behind her as they give each other some room.

"Tell me why you and Aiden were a thing and you never told me," the real Spencer asks Ashley with grief.

"Because I'm over him. I'll cut him off okay if that's what you want," she says as she breathes a deep sigh and continues.. "I didn't want to hurt you. We almost had a baby together. I wanted to keep it but it didn't work out because I had a miscarriage," the real Ashley says with conviction.

The real Spencer just looks sad and crosses her arms across her chest.

"You still could've told me and you hurt me by not saying anything ok? I want to stop this fighting already," Spencer says with defeat.

"I wrote something for you ok? Please believe it. I wrote it over the past few days. It's my way of saying sorry. It's a poem."

Ashley as Spencer continues with the poem:

Looking back at me I see that  
I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you,  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by,  
Something strong like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold 

Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies,  
Maybe in a different light,  
You can see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see 

"That was so beautiful. Even though it was really depressing. I'm sorry too Ashley. Aiden was the one who was being a jerk," Spencer says sincerely.

"I am so sorry too. And if there's any questions that you have about Aiden or anything or if you want to leave it in the past. I'm just so over him it's ancient history. He just keeps hanging around and he can't let go of it," Ashley says with hope Spencer and her are going to be alright now.

Spencer hugs Ashley and Ashley returns the hug. They kiss and they are finally better. Except they still miss their own bodies. Plus kissing one another in each other's bodies is very weird and will take some getting used to.

"Wish I knew what we could do about changing back to our old selves. We learned our lesson I think. I genuinely believe we're both sorry and I definitely forgive you," Spencer says hopefully.

They are still wondering what they can do to switch back they want to be their normal selves.

"When this is over I want to be with you again," Ashley tells Spencer hoping her feelings will be rekindled.

"Me too. I also think that you and I if we never change back.. Well I'm honored to be you. You're my best friend," Spencer says hugging Ashley again.

They both savor the moment and really accept their possible fate of being each other for a long while if forever even.

"Maybe we can give it another try at the park sometime soon maybe tomorrow," Ashley suggests.

"Sure if you want to. Maybe it's a 30 day thing," Spencer laughs.

They say their goodbyes. Ashley soon arrives home and shes alone as usual. Spencer as Ashley just doesn't understand how Ashley can stomach being alone all of the time practically. Then again she considers how awful Ashleys mom can be. She feels lucky to know Ashley and to share this incredible if sometimes crazy journey with her.

Aiden calls Ashley and gets sent directly to voicemail. He leaves a message: 'I want to know where we stand. Call me back. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything at all. I was drunk.'

The real Ashley calls him back. He answers the call right away.

"Ok we're over I don't need you in my life anymore. Why can't you understand that?" she asks overcome with annoyance.

"I just can't escape our past but you saying to back off then ok. And it would be weird anyway when you aren't exactly yourself right now," Aiden replies.

"I don't need your concern or help ok just for you to go your own way," she tells him bitterly.

Aiden is clearly hurt and his expression is pained by her cold words.

"I am always here if you need someone to talk to or if you want my help to research how you can switch back. I'll back off though," Aiden says sincerely.

"Good. Finally we have an understanding," she tells him and hangs up.

She calls Spencer and she answers.

"Hey whats going on?" Spencer asks with concern.

"I just wanted to talk to you and to tell you that I want us to meet tomorrow in the afternoon. I was thinking the same time that we met before at the park and changed," Ashley tells the real Spencer with hope.

"Sure that's fine cant wait! Is there anything else?" Spencer asks.

Ashley takes a deep breath before she speaks again.

"Ya there is something. Aiden called and its definitely over he said hes going to respect us and back off," Ashley says.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Spencer says.

They hang up and hope things will be better in the morning.

Poem credit to So Cold by Crossfade


End file.
